(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to demolition charges and more particularly to demolition charges capable of being initiated by a variety of standard initiation systems or devices.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Demolition packages containing explosives have long been used in the field to remove obstacles and accomplish a variety of other military purposes. Many of these demolition packages are hastily put together expedients; made under stressful conditions and, consequently, the packages may have sensitive components in the demolition train that detonate inadvertently or the packages simply may not have enough or the right kind of explosives to do what is needed. Consequently, the traditional bag-like “satchel charge” was developed to fill this need. The bag-like satchel charges are primarily canvas backpacks containing blocks of explosive linked by detonating cord. These charges are bulky (20 lbs) and are not easily primed or employed without some preparation by the user. The charges also do not have a multi-primed initiation system to assure reliable initiation. Additionally, because these charges can contain their own detonating cord and sensitive boosters, the charges are susceptible to accidental initiation. The traditional satchel charges can only be placed directly on or near a target and are not capable of being mounted by magnets, on a tripod or with other support apparatuses.